L'amour nous fait tous tenir
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Crossover HOUSE MD & GAZETTO- Gazetto conquiers l'Amérique, mais Ruki tombe gravement malade. Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'il a. Grâce a l'acharnement de Reita, il sera admit comme patient du Dr House.
1. Il faut Chuter, avant de se Relever

**Titre de la Fic: ** L'amour nous fait tous tenir.

**Titre du Chapitre** : Il faut d'abord tomber, avant de se relever.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Évidement House M.D et Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé : **Ruki est en train de mourir pour une obscure raison.

**Note**: Esprit Tordu et SM Comme Auteuse . Bien évidement, j'avais la flemme de faire une recherche pour cette Maladie de merde xD. Donc voilà, la maladie ne seras pas identifier.. Pourtant, j'aime l'authenticité, la vraisemblance... Mais trop la flemme xD. Veuillez me pardonnez. Il faut pas s'inquiéter tout est sous contrôle... Nan je rigole .. Bonne lecture, amusez vous bien, frissonnez, pleurez, soit humain quoi xD.

-

* * *

-

-

-

**« Nan. Je refuse! Il doit y avoir une solution, on doit pouvoir le soigner! » ** _lança un blond désemparer et révolter face a l'acceptation du reste du groupe. C'était donc décidé, ils allaient le laisser mourir? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble? C'est tout?_

**« Écoute Rei, tu l'as entendu comme nous... Personne ne sait ce qu'il a. Personne ne peut le soigner. Il va mourir tôt ou tard... »** _Se mit a pleurer le plus grand des quatre dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous l'air atteint, mais le blond ne voulais pas accepter la réalité. Il continuait de nier l'évidence, il continuait de penser qu'il allait se rétablir, qu'ils feraient encore des tourner, que tout serais comme avant... Doux rêves innocent._

_Un grand brun se leva les larmes au yeux et s'avança vers le blond silencieux qui rageait toujours. Il lui dit d'une voix douce et tremblante._

**« Personne ne sait Rei. Personne... Crois-moi on aimerais tous qu'il y ait encore un espoir... »**

_Le blond repoussa le brun et s'en alla en claquant la porte, il leurs dit énerver_

**« Je trouverais quelqu'un qui voudras l'aider! »**

_Les pleurs du châtain redoubla pendant que le batteur le serrais dans ses bras pour le réconforter, en ayant lui aussi les larmes au yeux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus dure a vivre. Savoir que leurs chanteur et ami allait mourrais d'une maladie que personne n'arrivais a identifier, ou que leurs bassiste s'acharnait a croire qu'on pouvais le sauver. Et le chanteur qui ne pouvais plus rien dire avec ce tube dans la gorge. Il semblais si fragile, si fatigué. Ils donnerais tout pour qu'il aille mieux, mais c'était pas aussi simple. Vraiment pas du tout. _

_La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Tout les trois levèrent la tête espérant que c'était le bassiste qui revenait calmer, mais non, ce n'était qu'une infirmière qui passait pouvoir a quel vitesse leurs ami mourrais ici dans son lit d'hôpital. Le grand brun guitariste, s'approcha de la jeune demoiselle, et lui demanda d'une voix timide._

**«Que comptez vous faire pour lui? »**

_A la voir, elle semblais compatissante, ce qui aurais put être énervant, mais non, ceci ne lui donnais qu'une mine encore plus triste, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de verifier que tout allait bien... Mais comment aller bien quand on est entrain de mourir et que personne ne s'en soucie? Est-ce une perte acceptable? Pour l'hôpital peut être, mais pas pour ses amis, elle répondit sincèrement._

**« Il n'y a rien a faire. On peut seulement l'empêcher de souffrir... »**

_Et elle sortit les laissant encore plus déprimer qu'avant. Le châtain finit par craquer, et sortir pour pleurer encore plus, avec Kai a ses basque qui disait qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. Mais Aoi savait bien qu'ils allaient juste s'enivrer pour oublier d'avoir mal. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste près de Ruki. Il prit alors la mains du petit chanteur d'un geste tendre, et plein de délicatesse, comme si le moindre choque allait précipiter sa mort. C'était une pensée débile, absurde, mais c'était sa façon de tenir a ce petit être. Il n'avais jamais penser que se serais le plus jeune qui allait partir le premier. Il n'avais jamais penser qu'ils allaient devoir affronter la mort d'un des leurs si tôt. La mort, c'était prévu au programme quand on est vieux. Car quand on est vieux, on s'y est préparer, on sait qu'elle viendra. Mais là, là c'était injuste. Réussir leurs rêves, et juste après tomber malade. C'était dans les plans de personne. Qui aurais pu imaginer qu'après avoir conquit l'Amérique, leur chanteur allait mourir comme ça. Pour rien. Pour une MMNI (Maladie Mortelle Non-Identifier). Heureusement, qu'il dormais. Il donnais toujours l'impression d'être endormit. Le brun l'embrassa sur le front, et remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Une pensée le rassurais... Celle que les journalistes n'avaient pas le droit d'être là. Qu'ils avaient réussit a les éloignées de leur chanteur. Au moins, s'il mourrait, il mourrait en paix. C'était le seul réconfort que l'âme du guitariste pouvais trouver en ce moment tragique. Il finit par poser sa tête près du corps endormit du petit blond. Il attendait, que les autres reviennent, que les médecins viennent lui dire que c'était guérissable, que quelqu'un savait ce que c'était. Mais les heures passaient, les heures se moquaient d'eux, ils défilaient a une vitesses si lentes, tellement remplie de souffrance, tellement remplie de douleur, et voir le visage du blond se crisper de temps a autres a cause de la douleur, ne faisait pas vraiment partit de ce qu'ils attendaient. A bout de force, a bout de nerf, le brun s'endormit là près de lui. _

-

-

_** oO- A L'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro -Oo**_

-

-

_La fille brune déambulait dans l'hôpital à la recherche de Cameron, elle avait besoin de son aide... Elle finit par la voir dans un couloir et la rattrapa.._

**« Cameron... J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai un cas pour vous. Mais jamais House ne voudra s'en occupez si sa vient de moi. Je t'en pris aide moi. »**

_La dites Cameron continuait d'avancer en prenant le dossier elle regarda vite fait, et demanda a la jeune médecin Samuels._

**« Samuels, pourquoi lui? pourquoi tu viens me voir moi? »**

**« Écoute. Je sais que House t'écoute plus que moi. Si il faut j'irais demander a Wilson de m'aider. C'est important pour moi. »**

**« Raison personnelle donc. Je ferais ce que je peut. Je te promet rien. »**_Sur ce la jeune Samuels eut un sourire et s'en alla retournant a ses occupations, pendant que Cameron entra dans leur bureaux. Elle salua les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient déjà, et leurs demanda_

**« Vous avez House? »**

**« Il te manque tant que ça? »** _Lui demanda Chase avec une pointe de jalousie malsaine dans la voix. Mais ce qu'il n'avais pas prévu c 'est que l'intéresser venais d'entrer._

**« C'est le contact du bois, ça les rends folles » **Qu'il lâcha en se dirigeant vers son bureau, Cameron a sa suite.

**« Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai un cas pour vous. »**

**« C'est pour ça que vous me suivez comme un chien qui a perdu son maître? »** _Il s'assit sur sa chaise et mit a allumer sa psp pour jouer a on ne sait quel jeu d'adolescent. Voyant l'air fâcher de Cameron qui s'était mis a le fixer de manière insistante. Il finit par poser sa psp et daigna l'écouter pour une fois._ **« Quoi? »**

_Elle lui tendit simplement le dossier que Samuels lui avais remis, et attendit qu'il y jette un coup d'oeil. Il semblais surpris de ce qu'il lisait. Enfin surpris a la manière House. Il lui demanda alors continuant sa lecture._

**« Pourquoi ce patient? »**._.Il se stoppa et cligna des yeux avant de lui dire avec un sourire _**«.. Il est Japonais? Mais qu'est qu'il fou dans le New Jersey? »**

_Cameron leva les yeux au ciels et lui avoua la vérité._

**« C'est Samuels qui me l'as donner. Elle tiens a s'occuper de son cas. »**

**«Et dans votre grande bonté d'âme vous avez accepter de le faire... Erreur de débutant. Sa me déçois.. »** _Il se leva emportant le dossier et retournant alors dans la pièce de à côté. Il jeta le dossier sur le bureau et se tourna vers Cameron qui venait seulement d'entrer a son tour._

**« Vous voulez qu'il meurs ou quoi? »**

_Cameron eut un léger sourire. House et ses blagues pourries je vous jure. A ce moment là Chase qui lisait le dossier ce mit a pousser une exclamation d'un air sérieux_

**« Mais il est Japonais... Depuis quand on s'occupe de patient a l'autre bout du monde? »**

_Ce qu'il pouvais être affligeant quand il s'y mettais Chase. Foreman émit un petit rire, pendant que Cameron eut juste un sourire amusé. House se tourna vers l'australien et lui dit :_

**« ... Oh mais vous savez lire Chase****... Mais il faudra repasser. » **Il cligna des yeux d'un air étonné et demanda **«****Foreman, pouvez vous lui dire ce qu'il a rater et qui est écrit dans le dossier? »**

**« Il est de passage dans le New Jersey... »** _Déclara Foreman comme un élève qui avait appris sa leçon. _

_Chase avait l'air bête tout d'un coup. House eut un sourire perversement amuser et reprit_

**« Merci Foreman de nous permettre d'y voir un peu plus claire. Je pense que maintenant vous aller pouvoir commencer... Bien Occupez vous de l'amenez ici a Plainsboro... Et commencez a réfléchir... Je reviens »**

**« Mais où allez-vous House? »** l_ança Chase en le regardant partir comme un voleur._

**« Il faut que j'aille... Faire pleurer le colosse. »** _Qu'il répondit avec un sourire avant de partir dans le couloir a la recherche de Samuels. Chase finit par se clouer le bec. Mais House ne trouvais pas Samuels, il opta alors pour la solution la plus simple, aller squatter chez Wilson. Il ouvrit la porte, et alla s'installer dans le canapé sous les yeux occupé et ébahit de Wilson._

**« Que veut tu? »** _qu'il lui demanda en arrêtant de travailler pour poser son regard sur House en train de prendre une pilule._

**« Oh rien... »**_ qu'il lui mentit. Mais Wilson ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il leva les yeux au ciels en répondant._

**« Non. Tu ne viens jamais pour rien. Qu'il y a-t-il? »**

**« D'après Cameron, Samuels lui aurais filer le dossier pour qu'on s'en occupe. Pourquoi ne me l'as-t-elle pas remis en mains propre? »**

**« Peut être... parce que tu fait peur? Tu peut être très.. Intimidant ... »**

_House fronça les sourcils en regardant Wilson. Il eut un sourire et lui répondit.._

**« Je t'intimide? »**

**« Naan... Avec le temps, on comprend que tu n'est qu'un égoïste narcissique et drogué.. »**

**« C'est bien ce que je me disait... Au moins j'aurais essayer. C'est pas tout ça.. Mais j'ai du boulot moi. »**

_House se leva du canapé, passa devant le bureau de Wilson, et lui prit un objet pour le jeter a la poubelle. Sous le regard choquer de Wilson il lui dit pour tout explication_

**« Bah quoi? C'était hideux, qui garderais ce genre de truc? »**

_Wilson ne répondit rien, et retourna a son travaille.. Pendant que House s'en alla._

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Bien ou pas Bien? Hein? C'est juste... Le début de l'histoire ça..

J'espère avoir plus ou moins respecter les caractères des Perso de House M.D.


	2. En Attente

**Titre de la Fic: **L'amour nous fait tous tenir.

**Titre du Chapitre** : En Attente

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Évidement House M.D et Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**: Et nous re-voila pour un nouvelle Episode sur Souffrance Fiction xD Bonne lecture Sadique

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Samedi 10 Mai **

Ils passent la journée avec quelqu'un qui peut pas parler a cause d'un tuyau, qui est condamné a mort plus ou moins, et qui en plus de ça souffre. Ils sont a bout de nerfs. Je le vois bien. Je le sait bien. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont Reita a pété les plombs la dernière fois, ils vont pas tenir longtemps.

J'aimerais mourir vite. Mourir très vite. Ne plus rien ressentir. Ne plus les voir souffrir a attendre que je me décide a claquer ou que je vive. Le plus dur c'est pas de savoir... Le plus dur.. C'est d'attendre. Attendre que la mort vienne, attendre la fin. Et quand la fin viendra, le plus dur seras d'accepter, de sortir de cette attendre, car... dans cette attente, il y a de l'espoir. De l'espoir que je m'en remette. Moi je sais que je vais mourir. Je serais un fou si je disait que j'acceptais, que tout allait bien. Non tout ne va pas bien. Je vais mourir, et j'ai peur. Je suis mort de peur. Je veut pas mourir. J'ai tellement de choses a faire, tellement de choses a vivre. Tellement de chose a dire. A lui dire. J'aimerais lui dire tellement de choses, j'aimerais le voir encore sourire, une dernière fois; sentir sa mains dans la mienne, le voir rayonner, même si c'est pas pour moi. Je suis tellement triste de devoir partir. Si je pouvais je lui dirais tout ce que je ressent, tout ses sentiments qui se perdent en moi. C'est égoïste, c'est vrais, ça lui ferais tellement de peine de savoir que je l'aime, de savoir que peut être on aurais pu vivre une belle histoire. Je donnerais tout pour un baiser.

Je suis totalement débile. Je parle de ma vie sentimentale alors que je suis entrain de mourir.. Que Reita s'est battu pour qu'on me trouve un médecin qui veuille comprendre, et savoir. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Je doit tenir. Pour eux, et pour moi. Il doit y avoir un espoir. Si Reita le pense, il doit y en avoir un. Il faut que je m'accroche, pour eux et pour moi. Ils sont pas prêt a me laisser partir. Pas maintenant, et pas comme ça. Je le sait. Est-ce l'imminence de la mort qui m'ouvre les yeux sur ce qui se passent autour de moi? Peut être. J'en sais rien.

Ce que j'aime écrire dans ce journal. Ce journal ça fait tellement de temps que je l'aie. Je me souviens la première fois que j'y ai tracer des mots, la première chose que j'ai rapporter. Je m'en souviens encore, c'était pour on premier rendez-vous avec Aoi. Je me souviens très bien. j'étais heureux ce jours-là. J'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de le voir, de l'embrasser pour qu'il comprenne a quel point je l'aimais. Je me souviens des bons moment, comme des mauvais. Je me souviens aussi cette tournée qu'on a fait, qui était excellentes, en Europe, le public était parfaitement au rendez-vous. Ils étaient tous géniaux. Et ce Gros concert a Nippon Budokan, avec tout ses gens qui étaient là. Les voir tous devant soi, autant de gens qui communiaient avec nous c'était... vraiment parfait.

J'écris parce que j'aime ça tu le sait. Mais j'écris aussi parce que je ne peut pas parler. Je peut toujours pas parler, les gens ont laisser ce tuyau dans ma gorge... Je sais pas pourquoi. Ils disent que j'ai une insuffisance je-sais-plus-quoi, que j'en ai besoin pour respirer. Enfin c'est que du jargon médical... Tu sais... J'ai vu un des médecins qui devait me traité... Un blond... Je me souviens plus de son noms... Les noms et moi... Il avait l'air de pas attendre beaucoup... Peut être que lui aussi sait que je vais mourir... J'en ai marre des testes...

Ah ça me fait penser que aujourd'hui on m'as changer d'hôpital. Je comprend pas pourquoi, il paraît que je suis une cause perdu. C'est pas mal ici. C'est ... Je me souviens plus du nom de l'hôpital, mais c'est pas mal. De toute manière tout est pas mal tant qu'il est là... Tout. Même ma souffrance. Et Dieu seul sait combien je peut souffrir. Enfin heureusement pendant qu'on me transférait ici, j'étais encore sous perfusion d'analgésique comme ils disent. J'ai pas tellement sentit la douleur, heureusement.

Je disait? Ah oui... voilà.. J'en ai marre des testes... J'en ai marre des prises de sangs, des perfusions, des tubes a la con dans la gorge... J'aimerais parler. Leurs dire que ça va pas. Leurs dire de me tuer. Mais faut que je soit fort. Alors j'écris. Au moins ça je peut le faire. Je peut te dire tout et personne ne peut m'en empêcher. C'est ça que j'aime.

Il paraît que mon médecin c'est un certain... Gregory House. D'après Reita. Je sais pas comment j'ai échoué ici... Reita s'est battu, d'accord.. Mais il paraît que ce monsieur House, il est pas commode. Alors comment? Vous imaginez? Un pas commode et un Reita désespérer ensemble? Sa peut faire des étincelles... Espérons qu'il ne mette pas son poing dans la figure du médecin. J'aimerais qu'il trouve ce que j'ai. Oui. J'aimerais leur sourire, et vivre encore. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne savent rien. Ils ne savent jamais rien. Je lui ai dit au blond.. Je lui ai écrit plutôt.. « Vous allez me trouver quelques chose? Vous allez me soigner? » J'ai vu Aoi, il a soupirer, il est partit. Tout ça devait le déprimer. Uruha et Kai ne sont jamais là. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Reita lui il est toujours là, toujours près de moi. Toujours entrain de demander au médecin. Toujours en train de faire quelques choses... Alors moi j'écris. Mais j'ai pas toujours quelques choses a dire, quelques chose a te dire petit journal. C'est vrais que là je raconte ma vie... Mais c'est normal, ça fait longtemps.

Tu sais, au début, Reita me charriait, il me disait « Arrête de faire semblant Ruki, tout le monde sait que t'as pas envie de faire les répètes ». Il croyait que je simulais... Si... Est ce que Aoi lui aurais dit que je simulait au lit? ... Oui c'était de l'humour. Je me fait des blagues. Faut garder le moral. Reita me croyait pas. C'est peut être pour ça que maintenant, c'est le seul a croire qu'il y a un espoir. Il veut se racheter de sa faute. Je lui dirais que c'est pas la peine de se sentir coupable. Je crois que la morphine est un peu forte... Je me sent fatigué... Je crois ... Je crois que... Je vais dormir... Oui... Je m'endors déjà...

Bon... A demain. Comme dit la chanson

« Sa ira mieux demain... Du moins je l'espère, car c'est déjà ce que je me suis dit hier... »

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

**« Il est entrain de mourir! Tu veux pas en plus le torturer... Il souffre déjà bien assez! »** _Que Cameron dit a l'intention de Chase. Alors celui là... Je vous dit pas ce qu'il peut être bête._

**« C'est le seul moyen pour savoir si c'est ça ou pas. Tu préférais le regarder mourir parce que tu veux pas le faire souffrir? »**

_House se tourna vers les deux autres et eut un sourire pensif..._

**« Il marque un point là. »** _Chase fit un sourire fier de lui, et Foreman restait bien silencieux.._ **« Foreman, une idée? »**

_Il fut pris sur le fait. Il croisa les doigts et répondit avec son sourire suffisant_

**« C'est un problème neurologique »**

**« .. Intéressant... Le neurologue pense que c'est neurologique, l'immunologiste pense que c'est un problème immunitaire, et que pense la blonde? Il est alcoolique, il se drogue? »** _se moqua House_.

**« Je suis sûr que c'est a cause de la drogue. C'est facile pour lui de s'en procurer... Et puis c'est un Chanteur, il doit forcément se droguer.»** _Qu'il répondit le beau Australien._

_House soupira profondément en les regardant, navrant, ils étaient navrant..._

**« Vous êtes affligeant... Il faut pensez en dehors des schéma habituels... Chercher l'intrus, chercher la chose la plus impossible... »**._.. Il les regardaient qui discutaient entre eux et leva les yeux au ciels_ **« On dirais une classe de maternel! aller faire vos examens, et ne me déranger pas pendant Général Hospital! »**

_House alla dans son bureau, pendant que les 3 autres sortaient du bureau de diagnostique. _

**« Tu trouve ça normal qu'il soit en Amérique? Il devrais pas être au Japon? »**

**« Ma paroles, tu est si... étroit d'esprit Chase!.. C'est un Chanteur, avec son groupe il vont dans le monde.. »**_ Qu'elle était atterrer la petite Cameron._

_Et là Samuels arriva dans le groupe pendant que Foreman partit faire ses testes sur le patient. Elle semblais inquiète la petite Samuels._

**« Alors...? Vous avez une idée sur la chose? »**

**« Chase ne comprend pas pourquoi il est là, il bloque dessus. Explique lui.. »** _Sur ce Cameron s'en alla aussi, direction les salles d'examens. _

**« Bon écoute Chase, c'est simple. C'est un chanteur de Visual Kei. Visual Kei c'est un courant de musique Japonaise qui débarque un peut partout dans le reste du monde, et avec son groupe : The GazettE, c'est leur première tournée en Amérique, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici. Tu devrais pourtant comprendre toi qui aime la musique hein? »**

**« Hm »** _Chase finit par s'en aller aussi laissant Samuels toute seule. Elle le regarda partir sans rien dire, et se dirigea vers le bureau de House. Elle ne le trouva pas, a cette endroit. Elle se mit a sourire et alla voir chez Wilson. Elle ouvrit simplement la porte, et découvrit un House entrain de fouiller chez son ami. Il eut un bref sourire, et elle ferma la porte a clé et se dirigea jusqu'à lui un sourire au lèvre_

**« Hey »**_ lança doucement House. _

_Elle posa ses lèvres contre celle de House dans un beau baiser qu'il prolongea un instant. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après. _

**« Je suis contente de te voir. »**_ Elle fit un petit sourire, et il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer un instant. Pour l'avoir près de lui un petit moment, rien qu'elle et lui, rien que tout les deux. Mais déjà quelqu'un essayait d'entrer... Sûrement Wilson qui veut récupérer son bureau. House leva les yeux au ciels, on pouvais pas être tranquille un instant dans le bureau des autres... Raah. La voix de Wilson se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte_

**« House... je sais que tu est là... Ouvre moi, c'est mon bureau... »**

_Samuels lui serra doucement la mains, et s'échappa par la porte vitré pour rejoindre le bureau de House, ni vu, ni connue. Au moment où elle sortait du bureau de son « amant officieux », elle vit Wilson qui entrait dans son bureau en disant quelques chose qu'elle ne put entendre. Elle décida d'aller faire un tours du côté du chanteur Nippon. _

_Elle arriva près de la chambre, elle vit alors un blond qui tournait en rond dans la salle, sa lui faisait mal au coeur de le voir comme ça. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée, et entra._

**« Bonjours... »**

_Elle regarda alors les écran pour voir comment allait le du patient, et regarda vite fait ce qu'il disait, tandis que le blond commençait déjà a lui sauter dessus pour avoir des réponses qu'elle n'avaient pas._

**« Alors? Vous savez ce qu'il a ? On peut le guérir? Il a vraiment besoin de garder ce tube dans la gorge? »**

_Elle voyait bien l'air désespérer que Reita avait, elle aurais voulue lui donner des nouvelles, mais a vrais dire elle n'en savais pas plus que lui. Elle lui dit simplement..._

**« Écoutez, il a une insuffisance respiratoire, on peut pas l'enlever. Si on lui enlève... Il pourras pas respirer tout seul, et risquerais de mourir par asphyxie. Pour le reste Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. »**

_Reita soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Rester ici le rendais complètement marteau, voir Ruki comme ça lui faisait tellement mal... D'ailleurs, ça faisait mal a tout le monde, si bien que plus personne ne venaient, ils pleuraient chez eux;... Bande De Baka! Elle finit par s'approcher de Reita et lui dit_

**« Vous devriez sortir, faire un tour, je m'occupe de rester près de lui. »**

_Il allais protester, mais elle le força a sortir de la pièce. Non, bien sûr que non elle n'était pas avec Ruki.. Elle n'allais pas lui sauter dessus comme une bête en Rut. Une fois que Reita fut sortit prendre l'air, Elle s'approcha de Ruki toujours intuber. Et lui dit plus comme une simple remarque_

**« Il tiens vraiment a vous... »**

_Ruki qui était réduit au silence, pris alors une petite ardoise, bien qu'il trouvais ça pathétique, et marqua dessus __**« Aujourd'hui je devrais être en répète pour le concert... »**_

_Elle fit une moue triste et s'assit a son chevet pour parler un peu avec lui. Pour passer le temps c'était pas mal, et puis au moins sa lui tenais compagnie... Parce que personne ne sait combien l'attente peut être chiante xD._

**« Alors?... ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes comme ça?... »**

_**« Deux mois que j'ai les problèmes... Un mois que je suis intuber »... **__C'est ce qu'il lui écrivit... Et oui, même si sa pouvais paraître étrange, ça faisait un mois qu'il était réduit au silence, incapable de pouvoir parler, il avait sois disant des problèmes respiratoires, et le voilà, là a raconter sa vie a quelqu'un qui en avais sûrement rien a fiche. Elle fit un petit sourire compatissant. C'était vraiment une sale situation tout ça, mais il devait faire avec. Reita ne fut pas long a revenir. Au moins il avais put sortir quelques instant... C'était déjà pas mal. Mais Cameron pointa le bout de son nez d'un air hyper compréhensive, et commença avec l'aide de Foreman a l'emmener pour faire une batterie de testes douloureux, qui ils l'espéraient donnerais des informations sur le pourquoi du comment. Reita restait là misérable a attendre. Il avais l'air de s'en faire, alors, n'ayant pour l'instant rien d'autre a faire, elle commença a lui parler. _

**« Vous devriez pas rester là.. Personne peut vous relever? Vous êtes 5 normalement... »**

**« Normalement... Ils sont tous a bout de force... Il fallait qu'ils se reposent... »**_Q__u'il répondit le petit Reita-Chan. Il s'allongea dans le canapé mais gardait cet air préoccuper. Elle soupira simplement et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Elle lui dit gentiment et amicalement._

**« Mais vous aussi. Il vous faut du repos. Vraiment. Quelques heures ne vous feront pas de mal, et je pense que votre... Ami ne verrais pas d'inconvénient... » **

_Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Reita aie tilter un mot dans la phrase, __**« Ami »**__... Elle croyait quoi? Elle croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble ou quoi?.. Et puis bon de toute façon tout le monde s'en fou maintenant le sujet n'était pas la. Il finit par soupirer_..

**« Ouais ... bon d'accord... J'appellerais quelqu'un... »** _Il baissa la tête et ajouta pour lui-même_ **« J'espère qu'on sera vite fixer... »**

_Mais malgré qu'il l'ai dit pour lui, elle avait entendu sa phrase. Elle eut un léger sourire gentile t lui répondit sur le même ton. que précédemment._

**« Ne vous inquiété pas... Avec House le diagnostique ne prend pas longtemps... Mais faut compter en terme de journée quand même. ».. **

_Il parut légèrement soulager... Il n'y aurais plus trop longtemps a attendre... Bientôt ils allaient savoir si il était possible de le soigner ou si il fallait vraiment faire ses adieux au petit chanteur que tout le monde aime dans le groupe. Il imaginais déjà l'angoisse de se retrouver tout les quatre sans lui. L'angoisse de se dire « Je n'ai pas tout tenter pour le sauver »... La culpabilité... C'était ça qui faisait marcher les hommes. Il se sentait si minable de n'avoir pas crue Ruki au début, si sa se trouve, ils auraient put gagner contre cette maladie... Raisonnement complètement erroné du bassiste en proie a l'inquiétude et à l'attente. C'est bien connue l'attente provoque des sensations bizarre, où des théorie totalement absurde émergent... ou des faits non concordant, deviennent pour tout le monde si logique et clair... C'était la porte ouverte a toute les fenêtres..._

-

-

* * *

-

Bah voilà... Le chap 2... J'espère qu'il vous plais xD Pas la peine de prier pour que TAKA-SAMA Aille mieux... ma décision est prise. xD. En esperant qu'il soit correcte ce chap...

Bon aller moi je vais aller dormiir xD


	3. On Craque Tous

**Titre de la Fic: **L'amour nous fait tous tenir.

**Titre du Chapitre** : On Craque Tous.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Évidement House M.D et Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**: Pas la peine... Je sais que House est pas fait pour aller avec quelqu'un, mais ... Vous verrez bien par la suiiite alors soyez patient, et c'est tout. Votez 1 pour que Ruki Vive Et Votez 2 pour que Ruki meurt xD. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez. De toute façon... Je sais ce qui va se passer avec Kiki (mais pas les autres personnages, m'en voulez pas xD j'écris sous l'influence d'une substance psychoactive appeler... Cerveau xD)

-

* * *

-

-

_Il était enfin un peu rassurer le blondinet, son amis n'était plus intuber, il avais enlever le tube ce matin, il était amène de respirer tout seul... C'était une bonne nouvelle non? Et au moins ils pourraient parler. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru... Sauf que Ruki n'arrivais pas a sortir un seul son de sa bouche, rien du tout. Et les médecins s'en fichaient un peu de ce détails vu qu'il était toujours entrain de mourir a petit feu. _

_Reita n'avais toujours pas quitté le chevet du chanteur, c'était impossible pour lui. Il passait son temps a lui tenir la mains, et surtout il faut le dire.. A s'endormir près de lui. Il était si fatigué, de le regarder s'éteindre, et de croire encore qu'on pouvais le sauver. Tout ce qu'il voulais c'était son chanteur comme avant. Oui comme avant, qu'il fasse des crises de nerfs pour rien, qu'il sourit pour rien, qu'il chante faux parce qu'il est trop fatigué, qu'il s'endorme alors que tout le monde est en effervescence, qu'il soit lui et plus un spectre de la mort; a croire que tout ce qu'il voulais ne coïncidait pas avec les projets de Dieu. D'ailleurs parlons-en de celui-là! Même pas capable de sauver une bonne personne, mais laisser les méchants courir sa il n'y a pas de problème!... Enfin..._

_Aujourd'hui le petit brun allongé comme a son habitude avait reçu une visite. Oui celle de Aoi qui venait prendre des nouvelles pour le reste du groupe. Reste du groupes qui avaient plus ou moins déjà abandonner tout espoirs; ce qui est stimulant pour une personne qui meurt... Mais bon passons. Bien évidement Ruki avais souvent été occupé par les médecins, avec des testes, des prises de sang, et autres débilités du genre. Ils avaient même finit par penser avoir trouver et l'avaient mis sous ... Enfin il se souvenait plus du noms, mais c'était sencer le guérir et c'est tout ce que le bassiste demandait là de suite. _

_Reita était tout tranquillement assis près de son beau petit brun qui ne chantait plus, quand un médecin entra. C'était la fille, il avais jamais retenu son prénom d'ailleurs, et a vrais dire, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulais seulement que tout revienne comme avant. Elle venait pour constater si il allais mieux ou pas. D'ailleurs elle lui dit._

**« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, vous avez l'air fatiguer. Il semble qu'il aille mieux ... » **

_Et bien évidement a ce moment précis où l'on se disait « Yatta il est sur le chemin de la guérison », le pire arriva. Soudainement sans raison apparente Le corps du petit blond se mit a Convulser après qu'il ai perdu plus ou moins connaissance. La jeune demoizelle prénommé Cameron demanda des infirmières en vitesse et lui donnèrent tout ce qu'il fallait pour le stabiliser pendant que Reita du sortir. Il avais bien essayer de resister mais les infirmières eurent raisons de lui, lui le bassiste avec des beaux muscles Saillants. Il se trouva alors derrière la vitre a regarder Ruki dépérir encore plus vite que prévu, pendant qu'un écloper arriva près de lui de manière silencieuse et lui demanda en le regardant bizarrement._

**« C'est votre petit Amis? »**

_Reita ouvrit grand les yeux vers l'écloper en se demandant pourquoi cette question. Il lui répondit quand même.._

**« Je vois pas en quoi sa vous regarde. »**

_L'autre parut réfléchir un instant avec un petit sourire au lèvres._

**« Vous passez toutes vos journées ici, seul avec lui, donc soit vous êtes amoureux de lui et il ne le sait pas, soit vous avez perdu a la courte paille et c'est une corvée... Intéressant.. Il vous arrive de vous tripoter? Je me suis toujours demander comment il était possible de faire ça ...Enfin de vouloir le faire, parce que question anatomie le faire c'est simple... »**

_Reita commença a perdre patience, c'était quoi cette question stupide. Il avais l'air d'un gay? Naan mais je vous jure. Et puis pourquoi il lui parle comme ça? Il a un problème psychologique ou il veut tout simplement mourir lui aussi?. Il répondit d'un air ironique en regardant son petit Ruki mourant._

**« Vous Voulez que je vous montre? »**

**« Non je suis beaucoup trop attaché a mon cul, et j'aime trop les obus pour ça.. »Il fit un petit sourire amusé et reprit « Mais laissez votre carte, ça intéressera sûrement mon ami Wilson... »**

_Sur ce le barge s'en alla, laissant seulement un vide intense, avant d'entendre l'écloper lui dire en passant._

**« Si il ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est que c'est un pauvre con, en plus d'être un mourant... »**

_Là il vit le clin d'oeil qu'il lui fit, et il devait avouer qu'il ne sut pas exactement ce qui le pris, il décrocha une droite au médecin House, histoire de remettre les pendules a l'heure. On insulte pas son Ruki, même si il claque! Il tomba par terre et a ce moment là la doctoresse sortit de la salle en trombe pour l'aider a ce relever en lançant un regard bizarre au jeune asiatique, sous le regard insoupçonner d'une autre jeune doctoresse un peu plus loin. Ils finirent par partir, sans que le Japonais ne se souvienne vraiment de ce qui s'était passer. Il appela Kai pour qu'il vienne s'occuper du chanteur pendant que lui irais faire un tour dehors. Il avais promis a Kai de sortir prendre l'air et surtout d'aller dormir un peu a la maison en oublier Ruki pendant quelques heures. Mais Reita ne se sentait pas d'aller tout seul dehors, il avais peur de ce qu'il pourrais faire. _

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_-_

_C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva alors dans un parce du New Jersey avec un vieil ami plus grand que lui. Non non il ne traînais pas avec Uruha mais bien avec Ruka du Groupe Nightmare. Il était venu dès qu'il avais appris que Ruki n'allais pas bien. Ce qui veut dire... Deux jours... Et oui les informations intercontinentale avaient du mal a circuler a croire que c'était deux monde complètement différents séparer par une galaxie entière alors qu'il y avais seulement... 4 heures de décalages... Comme quoi faut pas se fier au apparences. Enfin le plus important c'était qu'il était là a marcher en essayant de penser a autres choses au côté d'un être tout aussi tracasser que lui par le sort de Takanori leur ami. Finalement le plus grand des deux brisa le silence._

**« Et sinon... Tu tiens le coup? »**

_Ce qu'il avais l'air vachement hésitant a poser sa question... Reita devait vraiment avoir l'air abattue ou complètement mort pour qu'il lui dise ça. Il gardait la tête baisser en shootant sans convictions dans les pierres qui se présentaient avant de répondre avec une toute petite voix.._

**« Non. Il est entrain de mourir. »**

_Ruka ouvrit grand les yeux. Est-ce que le bassiste savait que c'était a lui qu'il s'adressait? Et qu'il demandait pas des nouvelles de Ruki, il en avais déjà prise au près de Kai. Il reposa alors la question._

**« Toi, Est tu tiens le coup...? »**

**« Non. Il est entrain de mourir... »** _que Reita lui répondit encore une fois._

_Le grand brun baissa la tête. Il devait vraiment s'identifier au chanteur dans ces moments là, il devait se sentir impuissant et désemparer. Il n'y a rien de pire que regarder quelqu'un mourir et ne pouvoir rien y faire. Il posa une mains sur l'épaule du blond comme pour le réconforter... Mais le blond leva vers lui un regard interrogateur avant de soupirer en disant tout bas._

**« Il est entrain de mourir... »**

_Finalement, il décida de le prendre dans ses bras, même si c'était pas le lieux, et même si il connaissait les tendances anti-laisser-aller de Reita, il avais besoin de craquer lui aussi. Il le serra contre lui et lui murmura a l'oreille_

**« Tu as le droit de te laisser aller Rei-Chan.. »**

_Sauf que le bassiste le repoussa avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, même que quand Ruka le lâcha, il s'écroula le cul le premier sur le sol. Il fixa le grand brun qui s'accroupit devant lui._

**« Il est entrain de mourir, et ... Et je peut rien y faire... »**

_Cela y était, il commençait a craquer, il le savais. Le brun lui dit d'une voix douce._

**« Rei, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Il est entre de bonnes mains, je suis sur que tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas... »**

_Mais le bassiste ne semblais pas du tout de son avis. Il le regarda bizarrement et le frappa pour le repousser, même qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre le brun. Mais le blond n'avais pas finit de dire ce qu'il pensait, il se mit a hurler:_

**« T'as rien compris! Il va mourir! Il va mourir ce con! Ce pauvre con va mourir avant de savoir... Et tout ça se sera ma faute! Je peut pas arrêter d'esperer. Si j'arrête, ...si j'arrête... Il mourra... C'est.. C'est comme ça!... Je veux pas qu'il meure! Tu comprend? ... Non ... Bien sur... tu peut pas comprendre... »**

**« Mais si je peut comprendre... »** _Qu'il lui répondit le brun en le serrant fort dans ses bras et le berçant un peu pour le calmer... Mais là... Reita se mit a sangloter dans les bras du plus grand tout en donnant de temps a autre des coups sur sa poitrine._

**« Non tu comprend pas... Tu comprend pas... Que ... Je l'aime ce Con... Je l'aime ce Pauvre Nabot complètement Débile !... J'aime tout chez lui... Sa façon de marcher... Sa façon de sourire pour rien... Son accent pourri quand il chante en Anglais... Je l'aime même quand il s'énerve, tu sais toi aussi qu'il fait pas peur... »**

_Reita pleurais dans ses bras comme une fille que son copain a lâcher. Ruka le tenais fermement, il ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, il ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du mal, se serais vraiment triste de perdre les deux. Il le serrais dans ses bras en lui disant tendrement pour le rassurer_.

**« Si l'amour suffisait a le ramener... Il serais depuis bien longtemps sain et sauf... Grâce a toi. Personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer plus que toi. Si l'amour suffisait Reita... ... Si l'amour suffisait... »**

_Ruka avait l'air de se perdre dans ses pensées. Le petit blond qui était si fragile leva ses yeux vers le grand brun, et lui dit naturellement._

**« Fait moi l'amour. Fait moi l'amour. Je t'en pris... Ruki... fait moi l'amourrrrrr »**

_Ruka sortit immédiatement pour apparaître choquer il lui dit..._

**« Naan moi c'est Ru-KA... Et je compte pas faire l'amour avec toi »...**_-Pas ici dans le parc voyons...- (Pensée de Ruka)  
_

_Mais le petit Reita il se sentait plus du tout, il se mit a essayer de l'embrasser comme un vieux marié embrasserais la première fille pour se sentir beau et séduisant a nouveau. Sauf que le grand Ruka objet de son désir momentané, ne se laissait pas faire, mais c'est fou comment en deux trois secondes, le bassiste avait retrouver des forces pour sauter sur le batteur qui n'avais rien fait. D'ailleurs, il eut presque peur que le bassiste le viol sur place, mais finalement a force de résister le bassiste craqua une nouvelle fois et se mit a pleurer sur le batteur complètement allongé en dessous de lui dans une position de « J'ai rien fait c'est lui ». _

_Après une longue et difficile lutte, il réussit a sortir son corps de rêves d'en dessous sur blond en le poussant doucement. Il se releva et l'aida a le relever lui aussi, avant de lui dire_

**« Viens on rentre... Tu va dodo (non je coucherais pas avec toi) et après je te ramène (avant que tu te transforme en citrouille) a l'hôpital. »**

_Et les voilà partit sur le chemin de leurs prévision xD_

-

-

* * *

-

voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit (Y'en aura d'autre. Dernier et premier de ma soirée xD C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais comme dit si bien Ruki « My Neck Hurts » xD


	4. TLAW

**Titre de la Fic: **L'amour nous fait tous tenir.

**Titre du Chapitre** : The Love Always Win

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Évidement House M.D et Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note**: Alors voilà c'est la fin... Me demandez pas pourquoi c'est comme ça.

Je me suis réveillé comme ça, et puis c'est tout xDDDD

-

* * *

-

-

_Le plus blond de la bande se réveilla doucement dans une pièce que peu a peu il reconnaissait comme sa chambre d'hôtel... Mais que foutait-il encore là? Il devait être auprès de Ruki! Il se leva et s'aperçut qu'un garçon brun gisait dans son lit a ses côtés. Il se pencha un peu, cherchant a se souvenir, et compris que c'était le batteur d'un autre groupe qui dormait sur son plumard a ses côtés. Il se mit alors a regarder l'heure tout en essayant de réveiller l'endormit en le poussant_

**« RUKAAAAAAAAA! Réveille toiiiiiii » **

_A bien y regarder, ça ferais peut être une bonne chanson « Ruka, réveille toi! » On dirais une sonnerie de portable occidentals qu'ils apprécient tant. Ils étaient bien étranges ceux là! Et le batteur finit par ouvrir les yeux en papillonnant_

**« Quoi? Lâiche moi »**

**« Gné? Que je te lèche? »**_ Répéta Reita complètement choqué. _

**« LÂICHE MOI »** _continua le brun_

**« On va voir ça! » **_Et là Reita se mit debout sur le lit, sous les manifestations de protestations de Ruka, il commença alors a lui filer des coups de pieds, pas trop fort, juste histoire de le réveiller un peu plus brutalement, tout en finissant de remettre son pantalon, qu'il avais attraper au préalable._ **« BOUGEEEEEESS TOIIIIIIII RUUUUKKKAAAA »**

_Et c'est a peu près comme ça que le batteur d'un mètre quatre-vingt trois tomba de tout son long sur le sol, dans un grand bruit sourd. Gémissement de douleur, et il était enfin bien réveillé_

**« Mais pourquoi tu me saoule dès le matin! »**

**« MATIN! IL EST 5H DE L'APREM OUAIS! Faut que tu m'emmène voir Ruki! » **_s'énerva le bassiste décoloré_

**« Oh, c'est bon! ça fait deux jours que t'y ai pas aller alors tu peut bien attendre un peu nan? »**_ Repris le brun qui se releva en se massant la tête. _**« Tu sais que ça fait mal! »**

**« QUOI? ». **_Le blond était complètement étonné par ce que son amis lui disait._

**« Soit pas étonner! Tu voudrais que je te pousse du lit pour voir si ça fait mal! »**

**« MAIS TA GUEULE! »**_ Le blond finit par se laisser tomber assis sur le lit, et reprit_**« Deux jours? Tu est sûr? Je me souviens plus de grand choses... »**

**« Ah ça! C'est normal... »**_Le brun finit par venir a côté du blond et s'assit en tailleurs. _**« Tu voulais absolument retourner le voir sans te reposer, ou me faire l'amour -.-' J'ai due te 'shooter' pour que tu te taise un peu et que tu te repose... Mais j'ai mis un peu trop je crois. Désolé »**

**« Hein? Tu m'as drogué? » **

**« Bah... Wai! Pourquoi? Tu va pas me dire que t'est pas en forme maintenant quand même? » **

**« ... Ta gueules, et emmène moi le voir. J'ai besoin d'y aller »** _reprit le blond_

**« Arrêtes de m'insulter, sinon je te défonces les tympans avec la batterie de Kai! Bon aller ramène ton cul de Bassiste prétentieux va! » **

_Le brun se leva, évidement, il se prit un coup de Reita qui était pas tellement content de pas être près de son Ruki, qu'on l'ai drogué, et que Ruka prenne ça a la légère. Mais finalement ils partirent tous deux pour l'hôpital Direction RUKI's Room ._

-

-

_**Quelques temps plus tard!**_

-

-

_Reita accompagné du batteur entra dans la chambre de Ruki. Pendant ces deux jours, il s'en était passé des choses. Reita n'avais même pas pensée a regarder son portable, mais Ruka lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'il avait une cinquantaine de messages qui l'attendaient. Il était encore entrain d'en lire uns quand il posa ses petits yeux bridés sur le chanteur. Il laissa tomber son portable de ses mains, d'ailleurs a l'entendre il avais du bien se scratcher. Heureusement Tonton Ruka était là et prit soin de pas dévisagé Ruki et de sortir de la chambre pour leurs laisser de l'intimité quand même. _

_Mais le bandé restait là a regarder le petit chanteur sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Il était bien trop surpris, et puis il lui semblais bien qu'il ne pouvais plus bouger d'un centimètre. Alors ce fut le chanteur qui lui parla avec un petit sourire._

**« Tu n'est pas content de me voir Rei? »**

**« ... ... Ru...Ki? »**

**« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonner... Deux jours sans toi ça été long tu sais... » **_Répondit le petit chanteur._

_Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit tout en regardant dans son sac... Mais le blond ne semblais toujours pas en revenir..._

**« ... Ru...Ki? C'est... Toi? »**

**« Nan, tu vois tu hallucine et je suis mort! T'as prit quoi ce matin? »** _rigola le nain._

**« Mais heu... Rien voyons! »**_ Reita rougit doucement... Savait-il que Ruka l'avais drogué? Mais non, il ne pouvais pas savoir! Fallait qu'il arrêtes de se faire des films. Il finit par s'approcher du petit être qui fouillait toujours dans son sac, et reprit_ **« ... Tu... Tu... Va mieux? »**

_Ruki posa ses yeux dans les prunelles marrons du bandé qui se tenais en face de lui. Il semblais ne pas croire ce qu'il voyais. Il était vraiment inquiet, et il le savais, mais Ruki-Chan était un peu déprimé par tout ça. Il baissa doucement la tête et lui dit_

**« Pourquoi tu est venu? »**

**« Hein? Tu me fait quoi là? attends attends! »**_Le blond se mit a réfléchir lentement. _

_Pourquoi Ruki agissait comme ça? Il n'avais rien fait de mal... Le petit chanteur finit par lever la tête vers le bassiste. C'est a ce moment là que le bassiste la vit. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et lui dit assez choqué._

**« C'est quoi ça? Ruki? »**

**« Ca quoi? »** _le petit chanteur ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlais._

_Reita s'approcha de lui et lui montra du doigt de quoi il parlais. Pour toute réaction le plus petit leva les épaules en répondants_

**« Rien... C'est a cause de la trachéotomie qu'ils ont du me faire. Je sais que c'est pas beau mais arrêtes de la fixer s'il te plais, ça me met mal a l'aise ça... »**

**« Pardon... Mais ça fait bizarre de te voir avec un trou dans la gorge... » **_reprit le blond._

**« A ce que je vois, je ne t'ai pas manqué. Maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu peut t'en aller! »**

_Le petit chanteur ne semblait pas tellement content de tout ce qui se passait dans cette putin de chambre d'hôpital. C'est a ce moment là que Samuels entra dans la pièce. Elle souriait tristement et s'approcha du chanteur._

**« Salut. Tu sort aujourd'hui? »** _le questionna-t-elle_

**« Hm ouais. Merci pour hier, ça été super. » **_répondit le petit chanteur qui souriait grandement._

_Ce fut autour du bassiste de ne pas être content, et de se mettre a faire la tête en les ecoutant parler. Il se tourna vers la fille et lui dit_

**« Il s'est passé quoi hier?! »**

**« Rien, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et elle était là » **_reprit Ruki qui aimait bien voir Reita comme ça. _

**« J'y crois pas! » **_Et le bassiste ce mit a bouder comme un gamin. _

**« Il m'énerve! » **_finit par dire Samuels qui soupira doucement_

**« Mais dis donc! »** _s'énerva le bassiste, qui ne fut écouter par personne._

**« Oh, bah qu'est qu'il a encore? » **_dit le petit chanteur._

**« J'aime pas sa façon d'être. Il aurais mieux fait d'être avec Wilson tiens -.-' »**

**« Haan... Si sa se trouves il l'aime, mais il ose pas lui dire... C'est débile je trouve. Pas toi? »** _lui répondit le nabot de service._

**« Heu... Ouais! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une! » rajouta Samuels.**

_Tout les deux se tournèrent vers le bassiste qui essayait de disparaître comme il pouvais... Sans grand succes... Il fit un petit sourire gêner mais ils le regardaient toujours... Reita se sentit pris au piège et avoua bêtement_

**« Ouais bon, Et alors j'aime Ruki depuis toujours. Je suis un mauvais ami! Je sais! Pas ma faute, pourquoi il faut qu'il mette ce genre de pantalon si sexy hein?! Et puis il arrêtes pas de me tripoter pendant les interviews, c'est pas ma faute moi, j'y peut rien! »**

_Ruki et la fille explosèrent de Rire en le regardant. Il était pathétique le petit Reita. Mais Ruki était tout heureux. Il sauta du bord du lit et alla rejoindre son Reita, et oui, maintenant, c'était son siens. Il glissa sa petite mains dans la sienne et lui dit_

**« Baka! Mes pantalons sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal! Et c'est toi qui me touche les fesses nan mais dis donc! »**

_Reita était rouge de confusion, et c'était plutôt mignon a voir, surtout comme il était blond, c'était adorable. Samuels était là a les regarder quand Ruki fit un de ses sourires de pervers comme il avais la si bonne habitude. Elle ajouta en souriant_

**« Surtout faite comme si j'étais pas là! »**

_Et c'est a peu près de cette manière que le Dieu de la Basse et le Lécheur de Micro finir par unir et leurs bouches, et leurs mains, dans un beau et tout meugnon baiser! Et sur cette douce image, le livre de leurs vies se referma... La suite? Ce n'est qu'un bruissement de feuilles, un doux murmure que les gens se racontent... Mais qui sait vraiment ce qui arriva a ces deux jeunes gens? Une fois sauver de la mort et avoir trouver l'amour... Il lui restait beaucoup de choses a vivre... Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie_

-

-

* * *

-

Ne me réclamez rien (-.-') A la base ça ne devait pas être un chapitre de fin... Et ça devait pas se finir comme ça... Mais voilà, dans la vie on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, et ceci est la fin, et je ne changerais rien, pas un seul mot. Bref, voilà

Désolé pour ceux qui sont déçut... Pour une fois je n'ai pas été sadique xDDD ce qui m'arrive quand même xD


End file.
